One-shot: Incomodo HirotoxRyuuji
by nekoshimaii
Summary: Ryuuji se siente realmente incomodo al sentir la mirada de Hiroto todo el día sobre de él. Hiroto se lamenta, una semana de abstinencia es demaciado. Pero al final esa abstinencia se va al garete, y todo por una simple herida.


Titulo: Incomodo…

Pareja: HirotoxMidoriawa

Creador: ¡Yo! Neko_shimaii

Advertencias: Lemmon

Se podría decir que estaba… ¿incomodo? ¡Sí! Se podría decir de esa manera, incomodo, se sentía un poco incomodo. ¿Qué por que estaba incomodo? ¡Pues por que llego de la preparatoria esa tarde Hiroto no dejaba de mirarlo, y no lo miraba por mirar, estaba como que concentrado, mirando o mejor dicho buscando a saber qué!

-Oe Hiroto- lo llamo, ya con una venita en la frente.

-¿Qué pasa Ryuuji? – respondió este.

-¡¿Se puede saber que miras tanto?! – pregunto un poco alterado, es que tener la intensa mirada de Hiroto encima toda la tarde sin decir nada era un poco incomodo.

-¿Quién?... ¿Yo?- pregunto inocentemente el oji verde haciéndose el inocente.

-¡No! ¡Mi tía! ¡Claro que tu burro!

Hiroto río un poco por el comentario de su compañero.

-Parece que te lastimaste – dijo tranquilamente mirando una rasguñazo que mostraba su amigo.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Ryuuji esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Te refieres a esto? – pregunto mostrando una rasguñazo que no tenia muy buen aspecto

-¿A qué más podía referirme?

-Ah, tranquilo – sonrío Ryuuji.- no es nada, no te preocupes. Es un pequeño rasguñito, curara rápidamente.

-Déjame ver – Hiroto agarrazo el brazo herido de Ryuuji.

-¿Qué?

Hiroto se quedo viendo y apretó encima del "pequeño rasguñito".

-¡Aay! ¡Me haces daño estúpido! – se quejó Ryuuji.

-¿Ves tonto? ¡Estas herido! – dijo Hiroto mirando a Ryuuji a los ojos.

-¡Ya te dije que no! So…Solo que…- Midorikawa se quedo pensando un rato, a ver que excusa podría poner.

Hiroto suspiro se levanto un momento y fue a una habitación, siendo perseguido por la atenta mirada de su compañero. Salio de la habitación y se volvió a sentar, agarro el brazo de Midorikawa y con una venda que había traído empezó a vendársela delicadamente.

-Esto es necesario….para que no empeore. –dijo formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Ryuuji se sorprendió por unos segundos, pero después no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Hiroto…– se levanto un poco y le dio un besito en la frente-Gracias- sonrío.

Hiroto lo miro y se sonrojo.

-En cualquier momento yo hare algo así por ti. Además eres muy torpe, no me cuesta nada- dijo casi como un tomate.

-Jejeje, si fueras así de amable siempre, me gustarías mas- Ryuuji sonrió dulcemente, y el pobre Hiroto y llegaba a su limite.

Apoyo una de sus manos en el suelo y con la otra de impulso acercándose a Midorikawa.

-Hiro…- las palabras de Ryuuji fuero calladas por los labios de Hiroto.

Midorikawa en ese momento estaba en shock ¡Lo estaba besando! ¡A que venia el maldito beso! Hiroto dijo que se contendría esa semana por ser la de exámenes...

Hiroto lo seguía besando, ahora moviendo su mano debajo de la camiseta de Midorikawa

-¡E…Espero Hiroto!- Ryuuji consiguió separar el beso- ¡Mañana tengo muchos exámenes y…

-¡Cállate! No hubieras dicho esas cosas tan lindas antes- amenazo Hiroto moviendo peligrosamente sus manos por todo el pecho de Ryuuji.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¿¡Ahora es mi culpa!? –Exclamó Ryuuji, mirándole con el ceño completamente fruncido, y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hiroto sonrío de medio lado, se levanto un poco separándose de Ryuuji y cogió la venda que tenía detrás.

-Tranquilízate Ryuuji- le dijo, mientras desenvolvía poco a poco la venda- Creo…que tendrías que tener en cuenta en la situación y desventaja en la que te encuentras.

Ryuuji sé que sorprendido…. ¿Qué pretendía hacer con esas vendas?

-Parece nervioso Midorikawa….- picó Hiroto- ¿Acaso eso significa que lo estas deseando?

-¡Já! No seas engreído Kiyama. ¡Ni muerte estoy deseando nada! –exclamó nuevamente sonrojado, aunque sospechaba gravemente que sus réplicas no funcionarían de nada. Hiroto aumento su traviesa sonrisa, dejando caer la venda, agarrando solo un trozo de esta, provocando que se desenvolviera por completo.

Ryuuji trago saliva.

-E…Espera Hiroto... ¡ooye!..¡Q…quédate quieto! Hi…Hiroto! Ahhhhh, esto no me lo esperaba de ti ¡Hirotooooo!

Ahora si que estaba incomodo ¡¿Pero que se creía Hiroto para amárralo con la venda de pies y manos?! Ahora no se podía no mover.

-Tu…Tu… ¡Maldito Hiroto, bastardo, idiota! ¡Mal nacido, sin corazón! – Ryuuji insultaba a Hiroto a todo pulmón con todo lo que se le ocurría.

-Sus halagos me hacen sentir muy honrado y afortunado.

-¡Mierda! ¡No te estoy elogiando! ¡¿Acaso bastardo sin corazón te parece un alago!? - grito Ryuuji.

Hiroto sonrío y restándole completamente la importancia y sin dar previo aviso lo callo uniendo sus labios, y metiendo su lengua entre la boca de Ryuuji, aprovechando un despiste de este y profundizando el beso aún más.

Ryuuji intentaba no caer en los besos de Hiroto, pero…era difícil, y aunque con mucha pena cedió correspondiendo ese beso.

Hiroto aun besándolo, empezó a bajar sus manos peligrosamente bajándole los pantalones a Midorikawa, masturbándolo.

-Ah, ah, ah…Hi…Hiroto… Párate, por favor- rogaba Ryuuji con su voz ya ronco e intentado parecer lo más serio posible.

-¿Como quieres que yo pare, cuado tu mismo me estas incitando con esa voz tan sensual?- preguntaba irónicamente masturbando a Ryuuji cada vez más rápido.

-Mmmm...Ah….-Ryuuji intentaba reprimir los gemidos como bien podía, aunque era complicado, el bastardo de Hiroto lo hacía demasiado bien.

-No hagas eso.

-¿Eh? ... Mmmmm….Hi…Hiro…Hiroto…

Hiroto agarró las dos piernas y bajo su cara hasta la altura del ahora erecto miembro de Ryuuji, y sin pensárselo dos veces se engullo por completo aquel miembro ya palpitante, el cual pedía por completo atención.

-¡Ahhh! Hiroto! Bas… Bastardo! Ahhh…Si…Siempre lo haces cuado te apetece….Ahh! – Ryuuji ya no podía reprimir sus gritos, tenia que hacerlo y por mucho que le costara admitirlo, le encantaba eso, le encanta cuando Hiroto lo manoseaba mientras que le daba un trato especial a su "amiguito".

-¡He! Como si a ti e disgustara tanto – se burló Hiroto, agarrando con las dos manos aquel miembro, desde la base, mientras que presionaba sus testículos, y lamia el miembro.

-¡Pu…pues claro!..Ahh! –mintió. Le encantaba, y en el fondo, esos "no" que decían no eran ciertos, él pensaba en los exámenes, y en que no podían estar toda la semana copulando como conejos, pero joder… era tan placentero.

Ryuuji ya tenía la vista borroso, nunca se a explicado como es que ese bastardo de Hiroto lo hacia sentir en el cielo con tan solo tocarlo un poco. Era, como ya dije antes, la sensación más placentera de todas, era como si Hiroto hubiera nacido para eso, y para molestarle.

-¡Aaah! Hi…roto…no seas tan… ¡brusco idiota!

-¿Acaso no me vas a dejar joderte un ratito? Mira que me he estado aguantando todo este tiempo. –preguntó Hiroto, ya era miércoles, y desde el domingo Ryuuji le había prohibido rotundamente tocarle, y bueno, él también tiene sus necesidades, pero comprendía a Ryuuji, y sería capaz de aguantar, pero, el estrés de los exámenes le daban más ganas, además ¡Es culpa de Ryuuji por ser tan adorablemente violable!

-¡Vete al carajo! Ahh! Hir…Hiroto!

Parecía que Hiroto no se podía aguantar ni un minuto mas, acercando más de un dedo a la entrada de Ryuuji, masajeándole lenta y sensualmente, quería estar dentro, y disfrutar de aquel estrecho, caliente y placentero agujero.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Hiroto…hijo de una hiena! –exclama, sin dejar los jadeos y gemidos de lado.

Hiroto sonrío de medio lado, satisfecho por todas las reacciones que ha tenido Ryuuji hasta ahora, intensando aún más el "saca y mete" de su dedo, que ahora se habían convertido en dos dedos.

-¡Ahhh! Mmmmmm…Fuuua,….Ahhh, ¡Para, Por favor! Hiro…Ahhh! ¡Para! -Ryuuji intentaba sonar serio, pero imposible, él también moría de ganas por ser tocado por Hiroto, y esos "para" sonaban claramente como un "sigue".

-Ryuuji….- dentro de esa habitación en un ambiente totalmente sensual, y la sensual y débil voz se notaba entre todos los gemidos de Ryuuji, y los leves jadeos de exitación de Hiroto- ¿a qué lo estas deseando Ryuuji? –Este no contestó, abrió un ojo, mirando a Hiroto.

Para que negarlo ¿Si lo estaba deseando? ¡Claro! Claro que lo estaba desando, lo deseba, siempre, le costaba aceptarlo pero…el mal nacido de Hiroto tenia toda la razón, pero…. No iba a dejarlo así, no iba a desaprovechar la pierna desocupada que tenia ahí.

-Para qué negarlo Hiroto…- empezó a hablar, captando toda la atención de Hiroto- pero….-sonrío- me parece injusto…que tú, seas el único que te aproveches- finalizo apretando completamente el miembro erecto de Hiroto con su pie, dando pequeños empujones provocando un gran sonrojo en la cara de Hiroto.

-¡Mmh! – Hiroto no pudo evitar gemir, estaba demasiado caliente por todo, y ese simple rose lo hico despertar. Ryuuji aumento su sonrisa, comenzó a mover su pie de forma suave pero firme. Hiroto comenzó a jadear. Joder, estaba caliente, muy caliente. – Mmh, Ryuuji…

Ryuuji soltó una risita.

-Me parce injusto que tu…seas el único que puedas oírme gemir- sonrío de medio lado- ¿No crees?

Sus posiciones cambiaron en un segundo, Ryuuji tumbo a Hiroto en el suelo, posicionando su rostro cerca de este mientras que sus manos ahora estaban dentro de la camiseta de Hiroto, y su rodilla, aprisionando la palpitante carne de Hiroto.

-Ryuuji, eres…eres un…¡Mmh! –callo, al sentir los labios de Ryuuji sobre los suyos, llevando esta vez, Ryuuji el control del beso.

-No malgastes tu saliva Hiroto, por que aun no a llegado lo mejor- dicho esto, Ryuuji bajo una de sus manos al pantalón de Hiroto, desabrochándolo poco a poco, hasta por fin poder bajarle todo con boxers incluidos. Hiroto estaba sonrojado, y fruncía el ceño, mirando a Ryuuji, pero no le detenía, él quería eso. Ryuuji sonrió más, y lentamente bajo su rostro, hasta la altura del miembro de Hiroto, el cual ya estaba erecto y produciendo líquido pre-seminal. Toco la punta con curiosidad, y después de unos segundos, se lo metió en la boca, comenzando un vaivén con su boca, saboreándolo.

Hiroto se sentía en el cielo, en el mismismo cielo. Definitivamente ese Ryuuji sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo. Era todo un maestro en eso, y le encantaba esos momentos, en el que Ryuuji tomaba el control de todo, tal vez iba en contra de su orgullo, pero si era por eso, Ryuuji ya no tendría orgullos, así que no le parecía mal.

-Ahhh! Ryuuji, mmh! – agarro la cabeza de Midorikawa haciendo que fuera mas rápido- ohhh! Ryuu! Ryuuji! Eres la….

Midorikawa entraba y salía lamiendo cada centímetro de ese trozo de piel, dando alguno que otro mordisco, provocándole espasmos placenteros a Hiroto.

-Ryuu, Ahh! Ya..Ya no, no puedo…ah! Ryuuji! Me vengo…..Ahhhhhhh! – y con ese grito Hiroto se corrió dentro de la boca de Ryuuji y este se lo trago gustoso.

-¡Wow! Hiroto, eres mucho más sensible que yo- se burló Ryuuji, limpiándose los restos de semen que tenían en las comisuras de sus labios.

-Ca…Cállate –replicó Hiroto, se quedó tirado en suelo, jadeando con uno de sus brazos en su cara. Dios, para Hiroto fue maravillo.

-Pero….Sabes…- escucho a Ryuuji, levantándose del suelo, y caminando lentamente hasta estar para sobre y poniéndose encima de él- Prefiero que hagas lo que mejor sabes hacer – dijo mirándole a la cara con una sonrisita traviesa, agarró la base del miembro de Hiroto, y se sentó sobre él lentamente, auto-penetrándose.- ¡Mmmh!

Hiroto se quedo sorprendido, sin saber que hacer. Hasta que sintió como algo nervioso, Ryuuji movía sus caderas lentamente, intentando crear un vaivén. Hiroto dejo sus sorpresas a un lado, se repuso rápidamente y agarro a Midorikawa del trasero para empezar un vaivén sin fin.

-¡Aahh, mmmh! ¡Ahh! Hiroto…Hiroto…Hiroto! M…más rápido, Hi..Hiroto–rogo Ryuuji, gemía sin pudor alguno, sin importarle que los vecinos los oyeran o se quejaran, o que simplemente la hermana de Hiroto entrara a la casa. Hiroto le complació, llendo cada vez más rápido.

-Va..Valla, parece que estas muy animado – se burló Hiroto, mientras seguían con el vaivén.

-¡Aaaaah! Hirooto, deja…lo –se quejó Ryuuji, hasta teniendo sexo tenía que molestarle.

Hiroto río un poco, y entonces agarro el tan pedido miembro de Ryuuji, y empezó a masturbarle, mientras las embestidas cada vez subían de tono y velocidad.

-¡Hiroto! ¡Mírame! – grito Ryuuji como como bien pudo y Hiroto hizo lo dicho mirándolo a la cara sin quitar esas sonrisita de sus labios- ¡Bésame! -pidió, con toda la vergüenza sobre él.

Hiroto sonrío, puso a Ryuuji en el suelo, con una de sus manos agarro la cadera de su compañero, y con la otra agarró su mentón para plantarle un beso ni el tremendo, el cual llegaba a la mismo intensidad que las embestidas.

-¡Hiroto! Me veng….Aaaah!

Finalmente Ryuuji se corrió entre su pecho y el de Hiroto, y al parecer Hiroto se volvió a correr, pero esta vez, dentro de Midorikawa. Los dos quedaron tirados en el suelo, exhaustos por tanto "ejercicio". Hiroto quedó sobre Ryuuji, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello. De pronto, Ryuuji abrió los ojos, sorprendiendo algo a Hiroto, y Ryuuji le miró con el ceño fruncido molesto, y completamente rojo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Hiroto!¡ Se esta escapando todo afuera! – se quejó Ryuuji, viendo como el miembro de Hiroto seguía aun dentro y como ese liquido tan (Según Midorikawa) delicioso se salía en mini chorros, aun teniendo como tapón el miembro de Hiroto.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí, es cierto! –exclamó con una sonrisa inocente, mirando hacia abajo.

-¡Mierda Hiroto! ¡Te dije que mañana tenía muchos exámenes! – se quejó lloriqueando infantilmente.

-No te preocupes – contesto tranquilamente- tomare toda la responsabilidad y estaré totalmente a cargo de conseguir un castigo al culpable si te sale mal las cosa…..O sea, yo.

Midorikawa lo miro como que diciendo "Tu, conseguirte un castigo, ni tu mismo te lo crees"

-No necesito tu mala presencia ni tu ayuda, solo….- sonrojo mirándole cada vez molesto- ¡saca esta cosa primero!

-No creo que sea algo oportuno para mi castigo- sentencio Hiroto seguro de sus palabras.

-¡¿Qué significa eso?! ¡He dicho que fuera YA!


End file.
